Mindig csak előre nézz!
by Julia Lee Heartilly
Summary: Párhuzamos történet, ami két 16 éves lány korántsem mindennapi kalandját meséli el kis humorral és szerelmi szálakkal megspékelve. OCXOC HIATUS- NEEDS REWRITE
1. Ahogy minden kezdődött

I. fejezet: Ahogy minden kezdődött

Reggel van.

Egy újabb hétfő reggel.

Ébrednek az emberek, kinyit alattunk a pékség, az eladó és a rakodók pakolják be a friss pékárut a boltba. Az ablakom tárva-nyitva, a friss perecek, cipók, kakaós csigák illata egészen az ablakomig felszállnak. A szélcsengőm halkan csilingel, a langyos reggeli fuvallat bele-belekap. A tegnap épített kártyaváram még mindig rendületlenül áll a fésülködőasztalon.

Egy madárcsalád hangosan csiripel az ablak alatt. A fecskefiókák szüntelenül ételért csipognak, anyjuk épp reggeli vadászatot tart.

Nővérem kinn csörömpöl a konyhában, épp valami reggelit üt össze mielőtt elrohan munkába.

Minden pontosan olyan, mint ahogyan lennie kell.

Ekkor hirtelen kicsapódott a szobám ajtaja és a huzat összedőltötte a kártyaváram.

Feleszméltem félálmomból.

„Reggeli! "- kiáltotta nővérem átszellemülten- „Siess, mert kihűl! "- sürgetett.

Fülem botját se mozdítottam, csak feküdtem tovább az ágyon. Még nem ébredtem fel eléggé ahhoz , hogy reagáljak.

„A rántotta és a kávé csak rád vár! Aztán pakolj el kérlek. És el ne késs!" – kiabált rám az ajtóból, mielőtt egy kurta szia után be nem csapta.

Lassan felkeltem, bágyadtan megmosakodtam és felöltöztem. De mire kiértem a konyhába a rántotta is, a kávé is kihűlt.

„Szuper..." –morogtam az orrom alatt.

Miután gyorsan bedobáltam a reggelimet és elszürcsöltem a kávémat, sietősen elpakoltam, felkaptam a táskám és rohantam suliba. Ahogy kiértem a lépcsőházból, legjobb barátnőm Jenna fogadott és máris belekezdett az aznap reggeli monológjába.

„Szió! Hogy aludtál? –

„ ... "

- Jól? Akkor jó." – és elmosolyodott- „Tanultál a témazáróra? Rebecca azt mondta, hogy a tanárnőnek nagyon „trükkös" kedve van mostanában, úgyhogy átnéztem a könyvet is, hátha az olvasmányból fog kérdezni. Szerinted..."

De itt elszakadt a fonál, nem tudtam rá tovább figyelni és hallgatni a szokásos dolgozat előtti „szentbeszédet" és kioktadgatást, amit minden egyes doga előtt megcsinált. A figyelmemet sokkal inkább a város kötötte le, és az emberek.

A könyvesboltból hangos kiabálás hallatszott- 'Úgylátszik az újonc kisegítő nincs ma valami jó formában, ha már vagy századjára ejti el a dobozt' – gondoltam mosolyogva.

A zöldséges stand előtt - mint mindig - hosszú sor kígyozott. Tudniillik Feribá almái és paradicsomai „majdnem világhírűek".

Az egész város végzi a dolgát, zümmögve sietnek, hogy elérjenek munkába, iskolába, vagy ki tudja hová. Minden és mindenki rendszerezetten, szabályok szerint él, végzi a dolgát.

Ha végignézek ezen a városon, a legtöbb embert látásból felismerem. Ez az a hely, ahol felnőttem, amin kívül mást még nem láttam és nem ismertem.

És hirtelen szöget ütött fejemben a gondolat.

Nekik itt a családjuk, itt van a munkájuk, itt építették fel az életüket, és mindennek értelme is van. Nem csak tengnek-lengnek egyik helyről a másikra, mint én. Mind ide tartoznak.

Én nem tartozom ide.

Nem kértem hogy itt legyek, nem kértem, hogy megszülessek. De ez úgylátszik hidegen hagy mindenkit. Itt rohadok már 16 éve, ugyanaz megy minden nap, ugyanúgy kelek, ugyanúgy fekszek, ugyanúgy telnek a napjaim, ugyanazok az emberek vesznek körül, ugyanazt eszem. Minden ugyanaz már 16 éve. Semmi sem változik...

Elmélkedésemből egy kedves hang zökkentett ki.

„Szia Ju!"

„Oh, szia!" – mondtam és elmosolyodtam.

„ Mi a baj? Olyan komornak tűnsz."

„ Semmi, semmi. Minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben." – próbáltam tréfásan eltussolni a dolgot, de nem sikerült nagyon. Még én is éreztem, hogy nem voltam elég meggyőző.

„ Nem hiszem. Kérlek mon..."

A becsengő elvágta kérlelésének majdnem lezúduló áradatát. Ezzel eltolhattam keserű, önmarcangoló gondolataim megosztását egy olyan személlyel, akit semmiképp sem akarok lehangolni.

Megnyugodtam.

Lágy csókot nyomott ajkamra, majd egy utolsó lemondó pillantás után elszaladt a matektanára után, nehogy késés miatt beírják.

' Talán nekem is indulnom kéne' – jutott eszembe.

Lassan megfordultam és elindultam a másik irányba, mikor észrevettem, hogy Jenna eltűnt.

' Gondolom megunta, hogy jobban hajazok egy falra, mint egy érző –de főleg inkább beszélő- lényre. '

Ráérősen végigsétáltam a folyosókon, pedig tudtam, hogy késésben vagyok. Kiértem az udvarra. Csendesen átvágtam.

Hétfőnként dupla rajzzal kezdünk, ami a melléképületből kialakított osztályteremben volt megtartva. Félúton azonban meggondoltam magam és lefordultam az erdőbe vezető ösvényre.

Az iskolánk egy hatalmas erdő közvetlen szomszédságában feküdt, amiért néha nagyon hálás voltam.

Mint most is.

„Reméljük ma sem veszi észre, hogy nem vagyok ott..."

Kis séta után megálltam és kémlelni kezdtem az ösvény melletti fákat.

„Megvan!" - suttogtam diadalmasan, ahogy észrevettem a még régebb felkarcolt útmutató SeeD jelet egy fa törzsén, amit még én csináltam múlt évben, amikor először lógtam rajzóráról. Akkor hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve tértem le az ösvényről és hogy nehogy elfelejtsem, hogy merre jártam, visszafelé megjelöltem.

Rátértem a mostmár eléggé kikoptatott új, sokkal kisebb ösvényre és fél óra séta után megérkeztem oda, ahol időm legnagyobb részét eltöltöm, ha nincs mit csináljak, és nem vár senki.

_A Kapuk Kertje_

Ez állt egy megkopott táblán, ami őszinte csodálatomra még mindig úgy állt, ahogy 2 hónapja otthagytam. Mindigis szerettem ezt a helyet, főleg talán azért, mert annyira hasonlított Edea virágoskertjére, hogy néha úgy éreztem belekerültem a játékba.

Most is, mint mindig, kerestem egy virágtalan foltot és letelepedtem a fűbe.

Az ég és a felhők látványa, a fű- és különböző virágillatok annyira nyugtatóan hatottak rám, hogy mielőtt észrevettem volna elszundítottam.

Aztán hirtelen felriadtam.

Minden homályos volt és szürke, mozdulataim lassúak voltak, mintha lelassították volna az időt. Kemény, csontig hatoló szél fújt. De felismertem...még mindig a réten voltam.

„Mi a...!" – mondtam és hallottam, hogy minden hang, amit kiadok úgy visszhangzik, mintha egy nagy templomban lennék. Hirtelen jeges rémület hatolt belém.

„Mi a fene folyik itt!"

Sietve elindultam vissza az ösvényen, kabátomat szorosan magam köré csavarva.

' Furcsa...mintha egyre hidegebb lenne... '

Kiértem az erdőből és gyorsan bementem a melléképületbe.

Láttam hogy mindenki nagyban rajzol, odasétáltam a tanári asztalhoz és megpróbáltam kimagyarázni magam.

„Elnézést tanár úr, de nem éreztem jól magam, ezért - "

Hirtelen abbahagytam és szabályosan fejbecsapott a felismerés.

Lassan felemeltem az egyik kezem és meglengettem a tanár arca előtt.

A szeme se rebbent...

Mintha tűz elől menekülnék úgy szaladtam oda Jennához.

„ Jenna! Jenna! Hallasz!" – hirtelen felindultságomban meg akartam rázni , megfogni a vállát és kirázni a választ. Megtudni, hogy ez az egész csak egy ízetlen tréfa. De nem tudtam megfogni...egyszerűen átment rajta a kezem.

Mostmár kezdtem nagyon pánikba esni, főleg azért, mert az emberek körvonalai és ők maguk is kezdtek fokozatosan elhalványodni. A döbbenettől egy pár másodpercre teljesen leblokkoltam. A rettegés egy röpke pillanat alatt teljesen eluralkodott rajtam. Kirontottam a melléképületből és az iskola felé vettem az irányt. Vissza a folyosókon, be a matekosok osztályába. Láttam hogy ott ül, odarohantam hozzá, kiabáltam, megpróbáltam megérinteni, de semmi...

...Összeestem a lábánál...könyörögtem, pedig tudtam , hogy semmi értelme...

„Mondd hogy ez egy rossz álom...kérlek..."

Ahogy láttam , hogy egyre halványodik sírva fakadtam. Minden elsötétült.

Eltűnt.

Mindenki. Minden. Csak a sötétség maradt. Egyedül maradtam.

Pedig azt ígérte hogy mindig velem lesz.

Becsapott.

Nem láttam semmit. Nem éreztem semmit.

A sötétség lassan magába húzott.

Hirtelen felriadtam, a szívem úgy vert mintha egy huzamban vagy 3 km-t futottam volna megállás nélkül, az arcom könnyes volt.

Csak egy álom volt, egy rossz álom. Végtelenül megnyugodtam. Feltápászkodtam, felkaptam a hátizsákom és megfordultam, hogy az ösvényen visszatérjek az iskola területére.

Viszont a vékony ösvény helyett egy faajtós régi, omladozó épület nézett velem farkasszemet...

* * *

Írói kommentár: ha tetszik írjátok meg / a kritikáknak is örülök/...nagyon jól jönne 1 kis bátorítás skacok, mert így is elég nehéz volt megírni ezt a fejezetet / 1 törifelelet, 1 fizikadoga és 1 föcitémazáró között vergődve..és még nincs vége az évnek...! X-x / szóval ha tetszik írjatok! Addigis kanyarítom tovább a történetet, gondolom mindenkit megöl a kíváncsiság, hogy Jewel hová került :..) 


	2. Névtelenül

II. fejezet: Névtelenül

"...a vékony ösvény helyett egy faajtós régi, omladozó épület nézett velem farkasszemet..."- olvasta újra és újra magában az utolsó mondatot egy épp 16-ik életévét betöltött, amúgy teljesen hétköznapi lány, azt leszámítva, hogy rögeszmésen rajongott a Final Fantasy VIII számítógépes játékért és az ebben a témában írott történetekért.

Mint ma is, általában ilyen időben az interneten szokott lógni és megnézi hátha megírták már a folytatását kedvenc történeteiből legalább az egyiknek, vagy írtak-e új történeteket. Ha pedig a napokban végre sikerült ihletet kapnia valamitől, akkor az olvasótáborát boldogította 1-1 fejezettel, folytatva eddig megírt műveit.

Igen...megírt műveit, ugyanis ez a 16 éves, barna szemű, derékig érő, barna hajú, Lenne nevű lány nemcsak olvasni szerette a kedvenc játékával kapcsolatos irományokat, hanem írni is szeretett róla.

„Huhh...behalás...hogy tud valaki ilyet írni!...Én soha nem jutok erre a szintre" - keseredett el Lenne, mikor befejezte az első fejezet olvasását.

„Meg kell tudnom ki ez...de előszöris lássuk mi történik ezután...MICSODA! ENNYI! CSAK 1 FEJEZET! ÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Nem lehet igaz...félbehagyta...de utálom ezt...nah lássuk utol lehet-e érni..." - határozta el hangosan, magához beszélve, miközben az író adatlapját kereste.

„ ... "

„Honlap...nincs...na jó azt megértem..nem lehet mindenkinek. E-mail cím...az sincs! Miféle író ez! Még e-mailt se hagy hogy kérdezősködjünk! Mondjuk...már én is megbántam, hogy megadtam...hmmmm..."

„Talán név szerint Hella azonosítani tudja az cseten, reméljük szokott is...lássuk..mi is a neve..?"

„ ... "

„Ilyen nincs..." - mondta a képernyőre meredve

„..Névtelen.."

„Nemérdekel...akkoris megtalálom, ha belegebedek!"

* * *

Fél hét azzal telt el, hogy Lenne mindenfajta eredmény nélkül keresett bármilyen fajta információt _a Névtelenről_. Végigkérdezett mindenkit az írók csetes szobájában, Hellát is bevonta, de ő sem tudott semmit az illetőről. 

Ma hétfő van, és végre újra iskola. Lenne mindigis utálta az iskolát, de ma örült, mert az iskola azt jelentette hogy először találkozik legjobb barátnőjével mióta lebetegedett.

„Hali Quisty! Jobban vagy?"

„Jó reggelt Rinny. Áh ismersz engem, minden rendben; egy nátha nem tud túl sokáig kiütni" - mosolygott Iris barátnőjére. - És te? Hogy vagy?"

„Jó hogy kérded. Olvastad..."

„..Azt a legújabb történetet? Eszméletlen jó csak..."- vágott bele Iris

„..nincs semmi elérhetőség.." - vágott vissza Lenne

„..se egy név..."- morgott Iris

„Pont ez a baj...tudnom kell hogy ki az! Beszélnem kell vele!" - Lenne arckifejezése elkomorult.

' Meg kell találnom. Úgy érzem nagyon egyedül lehet, és nem érezheti valami jól magát, ha ilyen lehangolóan választja meg a történet témáját '

„ Figyelj Rinny. Körbeszaglásztam..úgy látszik ez nem az első története." - mondta Iris szintén nagyon komoly arckifjezéssel.

„ De megnéztem az adatlapot. Ez az egy történet van ezen a néven!"

„Tudom..de Lina azt mondta, hogy van egy kedvenc története, egy bizonyos Leontól, és annak az írónak a fogalmazási stílusa és a szóhasználata hajszálpontosan olyan, mint a mi Névtelenünknek."

„Hmm...és mit tudsz erről a Leonról? Nem hallottam még ezt a nevet, biztos új még. "

„Igen..még a friss, ihlettel teli írók körébe sorolható. De ez annyira logikátlan.."

„Micsoda?" - kérdezte Lenne

„Miért jelentetné meg ezt a remekművet egy másik néven, mindenféle elérhetőség és személyazonosság nélkül? Hiszen ezzel a csúcsra kerülhetne, már amennyire köztünk lehet..! Nagy elismerést kapna..nem értem... a rangidősek ezzel simán maguk közé fogadnák!"

„Igazad van. Teljesen logikátlan. Na de mondd, mit tudsz még?"

„A magyar szakos osztályba jár, 10. évfolyamos."

„Velünk egyidős?" - döbbent le Lenne

' Én legalább már 12. évfolyamosnak gondoltam... Most már tényleg beszélek vele. Velünk egyidős és mégis ennyire érett és komoly megfogalmazása és stílusa van... Muszáj ellesnem tőle egy-két trükköt, különben sosem lesz belőlem író. '

Lenne a saját ötletén mosolyogva még egyszer odafordult Irishez.

„Hol lehet legtöbbször látni?"

„Az udvaron, hátul a padoknál" - mondta kaján vigyorral Iris - „És tudom mire készülsz. Semmi esélyed. Nem beszél senkivel; már én is próbálkoztam. Hidd el...még egy szót sem tudsz belőle kipréselni, nemhogy tippeket adjon kezdő íróknak."

Majd ezzel Iris elindult a másik irányba, hogy csatlakozzon az osztálytársaihoz és meghallgassa a legújabb pletykákat.

„Nem érdekel. Ha már sikerült megtudni, hogy ki az, most már fel nem adom!" - bíztatta magát Lenne és ráérős léptekkel kiment az udvarra. Elsétált a padok felé, de csak a bokrok mögött, hogy nehogy észrevegyék.

„Igen!" - suttogta diadalmasan Lenne, a padokat kémlelve.

' Ott van... Lássuk csak...mit mondjak... ' - morfondírozott - ' Először talán meg kellene bizonyosodjak arról hogy ő az'

Szép lassan elindult a bokrok mentén, amik aztán a padok felé kanyarodtak , így Lenne észrevétlenül a padok mögé osonhatott. Csak a középső pad volt foglalt , és ott is csak egy ember ült, első óra előtt mindenki az osztályterembe igyekszik, nincs senkinek ideje arra hogy lejöjjön az udvarra és üldögéljen.

' Ez csak ő lehet. ' - lelkendezett Lenne- ' De azért...biztos, ami biztos..'

Odaosont a pad mögé. Egy viszonylag magas fiú ült ott, vállig érő sötétbarna, szinte már fekete hajjal. Legalábbis Lenne ennyit tudott kivenni, hiszen háttal volt. Odalopózott mögé, és a válla fölött belenézett a füzetbe, amibe a térdén egyensúlyozva, határozott és gyors mozdulatokkal írt valamit.

' A fenébe..nem látok... Eltakarja... Várjunk csak... A tetejét látom! '

Gyorsan megpróbálta kiolvasni sebtében firkált szavait:

„ ...Feltápászkodtam, felkaptam a hátizsákom és megfordultam, hogy az ösvényen visszatérjek az iskola területére.

Viszont a vékony ösvény helyett..."

' Ő az! Ő AZ! ' - ujjongott magában - ' Na akkor találjuk csak ki mit is mondok..'

De mielőtt Lenne bármit is kitalálhatott volna egy irritált hang cibálta ki a gondolataiból.

„ Hé! Mit képzelsz? Ki engedte meg hogy beleolvass! "

„ Lám, lám. A fiatalember csak tud beszélni " - mosolygott pimaszul Lenne

Leon sóhajtott.

„ Mit akarsz? "

„ Ó... Én semmi különöset..Csak gondoltam megengeded, hogy egy ilyen nagy és tehetséges írót munka közben figyelhessek.."

„Kopj le! Nincs szükségem társaságra"

Lenne egy kicsit meghökkent a „kedves" fogadtatástól, de eltökélte hogy nem hagyja magát lerázni ilyen könnyen.

„ Én is örvendek hogy megismerhetlek. Lenne vagyok, de mindenki Rinny-nek hív. „

„ Leon. De ha lehetne most már hagyj békén. Dolgom van. „ - mordult rá Leon kedvetlenül.

„ Nem akarsz beavatni? "

„ Nem "

„ Ahogy gondolod " - mondta Lenne sértődötten. Eltökélte, hogy bármennyire kell neki a segítség, nem fog térden állva könyörögni. Épp indulni készült, mikor Leon rámordult.

„Rinny? Te vagy az az író, aki olyan csöpögős , harmadosztályú történeteket ír?"

Lenne szeme összeszűkült a dühtől. ' Hogy képzeli! '

„ És ha igen? " - mordult vissza Lenne fagyosan. Minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne pofozza fel Leont.

„ Tudom, hogy jobbat is tudsz ennél. Egy pár történetednek van elgondolkoztató, komoly része. Próbálj arra koncentrálni inkább, mint hogy bemázolod az egészet porcukorral " - mondta Leon már kevésbé morgó hangnemben.

„...Te...olvastad...a történteimet?..." - kérdezte Lenne őszinte csodálkozással.

De Leon nem válaszolt, csak megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt és visszatért a füzetéhez.

Lenne látta, hogy pillanatnyilag nem tud belőle többet kiszedni, pedig a fejében milliónyi kérdés zümmögött, és égette a vágy hogy azonnal lerohanja Leont és valamennyire választ kapjon. De végül mégis hagyta, hisz amiért jött megkapta. Leon nemhogy csak beszélt vele, de még tanácsot is adott neki. És ezért jött nem? De az a sok kérdés...

' Majd máskor. ' - döntötte el Lenne és ő is elindult Iris után, bár egyáltalán nem érdekelték a napi pletykák.

* * *

Az első pár óra valahogy még sikeresen eltelt, de aztán valahogy Lennét elhagyta minden koncentrációskészsége és azon kapta magát, hogy megint a reggeli eseményeken töri a fejét. 

' Először leszól, aztán jószívűen tanácsot osztogat? Nem értem komolyan...És még „elragadó" természete is van...De az is igaz hogy zavartam...én is elégg türelmetlen tudok lenni, ha zavarnak írás közben.'

' Kiváncsi vagyok mi lesz a folytatása a történetének. Tudnám én is tovább írni, most hogy jobban belegondolok. Bár nem lenne olyan jó, de képes lennék rá. Igen. Lássuk hogy sül el. Megpróbálom. ' - és Lenne ezzel az elhatározással elővette piszkozatfüzetét és végképp feladta hogy megértse az aminosavak csoportosítását.

Épp nekiállt volna írni,de hirtelen megállt.

' Nem, így nem tudok ilyet írni. Nincs meg a hangulat. Hmmmmmm... Ezen könnyen segíthetünk...' - mosolygott magában és első dolga az volt szünetben, hogy felszaladt az emeletre az énekterembe.

' Nyitva van vajon az ajtó? Legyen nyitva, legyen nyitva, legyen nyitva ' - rimánkodott Lenne magában és elhaladt az énekterem üvegezett alblakai mellett a folyosón.

'Hmm... Le vannak húzva a redőnyök...Sosincsenek lehúzva a redőnyök... Mi folyik itt?'

Ahogy az ajtóhoz ért és résnyire kinyitotta megkapta a válszt a kérdésére. Valaki gitározott. És nagyon ismerős volt a gitár hangja...Túl ismerős...

' Ez Corvus! Ki engedi meg magának azt a luxust, hogy játsszon az én gitáromon! Megölöm! Hogy merészel bárki is hozzáérni Corvushoz az engedélyem nélkül!'- dühöngött Lenne

' Nah most megkapja! '

Lenne nagy lendülettel kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett a terembe. Egy ismerős figura ült háttal a terem végében, kezében Corvusszal. Nagyon is ismerős.

Lenne lazán odasétált a tetteshez és mézes-mázos hangon megkérdezte:

" Ha szabadna tudnom... Mit csinálsz a gitárommal Leon? "

Leon hirtelen felpattant a székről, majdnem elejtve Corvust a nagy sietségben, de még épp időben észbe kapott és elkapta a gitárt.

" Te vagy az? A frászt hoztad rám..." - mondta Leon árnyalatnyilval nyugodtabban, mint ahogy felpattant a székről.

" Vettem észre." - kuncogott Lenne

" Szóval a tied.."

" Igen és nem szeretem ha az engedélyem nélkül piszkálják. Corvust azért hoztam ide hogy akkor is velem legyen, ha iskolában vagyok. Minden nap elhozom és hazaviszem..."

"Corvus?"

"Igen Corvus...az a neve.."

" Nevet adtál neki? " - Leon elmosolyodott

"Igen..nevet adtam neki"- sziszegte egyre fogyó türelemmel Lenne

"Ohh.. látom a kisasszony nagyon harapós kedvében van" - Leon egyre szélesebben mosolygott.

"Igen abban van..és még mindíg nem tudja hogy mit keresel itt a gitárjával a kezében!"

" Én vagyok a helyi karbantartó, ha tudni szeretnéd és szemet vetettem a gitárodra. Szép darab. És elég érdekes húrokat tellél rá... "

" Igen én is tudom, ezért is ismerem meg a hangját bárhol. De ha nincs több dolgod, akkor elhagynád a helységet? Egyedül szeretnék lenni."

" Ahogy kívánod " - mondta Leon, biccentett és elhagyta a termet.

Ahogy Leon kilépett az ajtón, Lenne máris megbánta, amit tett.

' Nagyon undok voltam...'

Aztán mielőtt lelkiismeretfurdalás leghalványabb érzése elkapta volna, kezébe vette Corvust, leült oda, ahol pár perccel ezelőtt még Leon gitározott, és elkezdte pengetni az egyik kedvenc dalát bemelegítésképpen.

Leon a becsukott ajtónak háttal támaszkodva hallgatta, ahogy Lenne énekel.  
Bár az ajtó csukva volt minden szavát tisztán halotta.

_Spinning, laughing, dancing to her favorite song  
A little girl with nothing wrong is all alone  
_

_Eyes wide open always hoping for the sun  
And she'll sing her song to anyone that comes along  
_

_Fragile as a leaf in autumn  
Just fallin' to the ground  
Without a sound  
_

_Crooked little smile on her face  
Tells a tale of grace  
That's all her own_

Leon figyelmesen hallgatta, ahogy a húrok közé csapott és most már helyette a gitár énekelt. Aztán kis idő múlva újra énekelni kezdett.

_Fragile as a leaf in autumn  
Just fallin' to the ground  
Without a sound_

_Spinning, laughing, dancing to her favorite song  
A little girl with nothing wrong and she's all alone  
A little girl with nothing wrong and she's all alone_

Leon tovább fülelt, hátha újabb dalba kezd, de ahogy meghallotta a szék csikordulását és lépteket az ajtó felé, gyorsan megfordult és berohant a szomszédos terembe. Ő maga sem értette hogy mi késztette arra hogy ott maradjon és hallgassa Lennét, de ahogy kilépett az ajtón, és ment volna a dolgára, meghallotta a hangját. Nem tudott másként csinálni mint ott maradni és hallgatni.

És ez megrémítette.

Nem először fordult már elő ilyen...de valahogy eddig más témában feledkezett meg magáról. De hogy most miért...? Még ő maga sem tudta, vagy inkább nem is akarta..mert sejtette hogy miért lehet. Hajthatatlanul ismételgette magában a szavakat, ahogy látta Lennét elmenni a terem előtt a résnyire nyitott ajtón és ő maga is elindult az órájára.

'Nem...az nem lehet...'

* * *

Lenne abbahagyta az éneklést.

'Úristen már ennyi az idő? Mindjárt vége a szünetnek...és még csak a bemelegítésnél tartok...Nah ebből se lesz semmi. Majd ha hazaértem akkor nekiállok és folytatni fogom.'

Ezzel fogta magát, felpattant a székről, visszatette Corvust a szekrénybe, de mielőtt még bezárta az ajtót odasúgott hű barátjának egy pár bátorító szót és egy "Nemsokára jövök érted"-et, és kilépett a teremből.

'Dupla kémiaóra..ez kész szenvedés...'- Lenne ezt a gondolatot egy halk nyögéssel is megtoldotta és kifeküdt a padra. De mielőtt még elmerülhetett álmai világában Iris egy jól irányzott mozdulattal oldalbabökte.

„ Auu "- szisszent fel Lenne- „ Mi a fenét művelsz! "

Iris válasz helyett az ablakra bökött.

„ Mi... - Lenne kinézett az ablakon - olyan érdeke..." - és rögtön rájött hogy mire célzott.

Leon szokásához híven a egyedül üldögélt a középső padon, az udvaron.

„ De jó egyeseknek...a kis mákos..neki nincs 8 órája mint nekünk... De akkor mi a fenét keres még mindig itt? " - tűnődött Lenne.

Iris megrándította a vállát és ő is elnyúlt a padon.

„ Már gondolkozni sincs erőm "- suttogta, és megtoldotta egy ásítással - „ Amúgyis ki olyan ütődött hogy berak dupla kémiát hetedik és nyolcadik órára! "

„Talán a diri? " - válaszolt alig hallhatóan Lenne.

Iris még biccentett egy utolsót, de aztán feladta az álmossággal vívott küzdelmét és fejét is a padra hajtotta. Lenne ugyanígy tett és nem kellett sok, hogy elsötétüljön a világ és mély álomba süppedjen.

* * *

Lenne arra riadt fel, hogy valaki a vállát rázza. 

„ Ébredj Csipkelenném! "- kiabálta a fülébe Iris , hogy végre felrázza.

Lenne lerázta magáról barátnőjét és méltatlankodva bár, de felkelt.

„ Ébren vagyok na!" - mondta, megdörzsölte a szemét és nyújtózkodott egyet. Aztán felnézett az órára.

„ Még mindig van több, mint fél óra kicsengőig.. Hol van mindenki? "- nézett körbe csodálkozva.

„ A tanárnő érdeklődés hiányában lezártnak tekintette ezt az órát. "- újságolta Iris kaján vigyorral az arcán. - „ Még azt is mondta hogy takarodjunk és holnapig ne is lásson minket. "- fűzte hozzá miközben átsétáltak az énekterembe, hogy felvegyék Corvust. Iris is a hátára tette az ő gitárját és elindultak lefelé a biciklitárolóhoz.

Lenne kinézett a folyosó ablakán.

' Már nincs ott. '

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megszólalt.

„ Öhm..Iris..Fennhagyatam a füzetem a teremben, menj csak előre majd próbán találkozunk! "

„ Hmmm... Oké. Szia! „ - mondta Iris és tovább ballagott lefelé a lépcsőkön.

Lenne úgy csinált, mint aki visszamegy, elindult visszafelé a lépcsőkön, de amint hallotta a bejárati kapu dördülését elindult lefelé, és az udvar felé vette az irányt. Végigment a bokrok mentén és végigjárta ugyanazt az útvonalat, mint amit reggel is megtett. Végül leült a középső padra. Letette maga mellé táskáját és Corvust és egy dallamot kezdett el dúdolni.

Előszedte piszkozatfüzetét és nekifogott a saját történetei folytatásának, hogy belerázódjon, és mire hazaér teljes frissességgel tudjon belefogni Leon történtének a folytatásába.

Nekiveselkedett többször is, de az álmosság annyira kiterjedt a gondolkodására, hogy nem tudott egy értelmes mondatot sem leírni.

' Talán előbb felébredek '- gondolta, karjait felemelte és a pad támlája mögé rakta és megnyújtotta a hátát, ahogy mindig, amikor fel akart rázódni. De ahogy a tenyerét közelítette a pad támlájához, az nem a már eléggé elszálkásodott deszkához ért, hanem...

Lenne felpattant, a pad mögé szaladt és kivett a deszka és a vas tartóváz közötti résből egy füzetet. Lassan kinyitotta és beleolvasott... Az írás ismerős volt, azok az élesen kanyarított, enyhén jobbra dőlő betűk szinte bele voltak vésve a vékony papírba...

* * *

Leon lebaktatott az első emeleten lévő osztályterembe és ahelyett, hogy azt zsúfolásig telve találta volna ordítozó és csacsogó osztálytársaival az valósággal kongott a csendtől és ürességtől. A táblára csak egy mondat volt felírva.

"Az óra elmarad!"

Leon halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta a feliratot. Felkapta a táskáját és elindult az udvar felé.

Csendesen leült a középső padra, ráérősen a támla mögé nyúlt és elővette a piszkozatfüzetét. Kinyitotta a legutólsó írást tartalmazó oldalon, és elmosolyodott az újonnan odakerült bejegyzésen.

_"Bár tőled már megszoktam az elkeseredett megfogalmazást, de ez eddig a legsötétebb. Kíváncsi vagyok a folytatásra! Hajrá!_

_Cat "_

A bejegyzésen felbuzdulva előszedte tolltartóját és folytatni kezdte a történetet. A toll valósággal sercegett a papíron, Leon meg is állt egy percre, felnézett az osztálytermek felé, ahol halálos csend honolt.

'Még a végén rámszólnak hogy hangos vagyok...furcsa...túl nagy a csend...'

Tovább kémlelte az ablakokat és feltűnt neki két ismerős figura, ahogy álmos fejekkel halkan beszélgettek, aztán a belül lévő feküdt ki a padra, majd az ablakhoz közelebb ülő.

Vigyorogni kezdett a látványra.

'Szegény szerencsétlenek.' - még szélesebben mosolygott - 'Még egy óra. Még jó hogy nekem elmaradt.'

Visszahajolt füzete fölé és tovább körmölt. Néha-néha egy hirtelen mozdulattal összesatírozott sorokat, de úgy érezte, hogy ma egész jól megy neki az írás. De hiába is próbált a történetre koncentrálni, tekintete folyamatosan az immár nyugodtan alvó lányra tévedt.

Miután már vagy negyedjére vette észre, hogy megint elkaladozott, gondolatban megrázta magát és újra nekifogott a történet folytatásának.

" Ez így nem fog menni. " - mondta halkan és letette tollát.- " Remélem Cat 3 oldallal is megelégszik...nem tudok koncentrálni... "

Rögtön, ahogy félhangosan kiejtette ezeket a szavakat, gondolatok és kérdések ezrei fogalmazódtak meg a fejében.

De rögtön el is vetette őket.

'Most nem érek rá ilyesmire. Elmegyek a büfébe, veszek valami üdítőt, kirázom a fejem, gitározok egyet és jövök vissza.'

Becsukta füzetét, visszacsúsztatta helyére a deszka és a vas tartóváz közé, gyorsan visszapakolta a dolgait a táskájába, felkapta és elindult a büfé irányába.

" Bezárt!...Akkor marad az automata..." - odasétált a géphez, előszedett a zsebéből egy pár érmét, bedobta, megnyomta az Naturaqua melletti gombot és elvette az üveget.

'Kell a fenének szénsavas, édes marhaság.'- fordított hátat az automatának, ahol a különféle kólákon kívül csak ásványvíz volt. /Az Ice Tea már elfogyott./

Ráérősen kibontotta az üveget, ivott egy pár kortyot és elindult az énekterem felé. Ahogy a 2. emelet folyosójára ért, a másik végéből csacsogás hallattszott.

'Szóval nekik is vége lett az órájuknak?'- tűnődött - 'Biztosan a gitárokért jöttek.' - Leon ugyanabba a terembe ment be, mint amibe korábban, és figyelte, ahogy a lányok, bár álmosan ásítozva, de mégis mosolygósan haladtak az énekterem felé.

„ Még azt is mondta hogy takarodjunk és holnapig ne is lásson minket. " - bár nem látta azt a lányt, aki ezt mondta, mivel háttal volt Leonnak, nem is túlságosan zavarta. Végig Lenne arcát figyelte. Ahogy szája elé emlete kezét és majd' megpukkadt a nevetéstől. Leon akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

' Legalább ő tud vidám lenni. ' - jegyezte meg magában.

Megvárta, amíg a lányok csacsogva belépnek az énekterembe, majd kijönnek gitárjaikkal együtt.

Miután eltűntek a folyosó végén, Leon kijött az üres teremből és átsétált az énekterembe. Ráérősen kinyitotta a szekrényt, kivette gitárját, felült az egyik ablak melletti padra és elkezdett játszani. Néha még kinézett az ablakon és szemügyre vette a tájat.

Mikor már kezdett volna belelendülni, lenézett az udvarra.

Csak jó reflexeinek köszönhetően nem ejtette le a gitárt és nem esett ki az ablakon, ugyanis észrevette Lennét, ahogy a középső padról hirtelen felpattan, mögé szalad és elővesz egy zöld szamárfüles füzetet a pad hátuljából.

Leont a rosszullét környékezte, azonnal utol kell érnie, vissza kell vegye különben..még végigolvassa...a legutolsó bejegyzést...

Miután eltette tokjába a gitárját, felkapta táskájával együtt és halálfehéren rohant le a lépcsőkön. Ahogy leért a földszintre rögtön az udvar felé vette az irányt, de ahogy az ajtóhoz ért és bekukkantott, rögtön látta , hogy Lenne eltűnt. Ugyanebben a pillanatban a főkapu csukódott be hatalmas dörrenéssel.

"Fenébe..elment..."

Leon egész testében remegett.

"Minden áron meg kell akadályozzam, hogy elolvassa" - határozta el magát, és a biciklitároló felé vette az irányt.

"Utolérem és visszaveszem. Nem olvashatja el...mert..."

Félhangosan motyogott, amíg a biciklitárolóhoz ért, de látta hogy elkésett. Lenne már felült a biciklijére és elindult. Gyorsan kinyitotta a biciklijén a lakatot, felpattant és utánairamodott.

Távolról követte, de mégis szemmel tartotta, nehogy eltűnjön.

"Eddig még nem tűnt fel neki hogy követem...tökéletes"

'De most már lassan utol kéne érjem, mielőtt még hazaér..'- morfondírozott magában.

Lenne lelassított, felment a járdára, majd megállt egy könyvesbolt kirakata előtt.

"Mit akar itt...?"

Ő is lelassított, de a szemközti oldalon állt meg egy nagyobb bokor és fa takarásában.

Lenne, még mindig a biciklijén ülve közelebb húzódott a kirakathoz és rátette a kezét az üvegre.

Leon nem tudta pontosan mit csinál, de türelmesen figyelte. Kis idő múlva Lenne újra a pedálra lépett, kitekert az útra és ment tovább, ő meg utána.

Még egy kis ideig így mentek, aztán Lenne lefordult egy szűkebb utcába, ahol végig takaros kis családi házak magasodtak és még kb. fél perc tekerés után megállt egy kétszintes halványkék ház előtt, ahol a gyönyörű kovácsoltvas kerítés mögött még egy hatalmas sövénykerítés emelkedett. Egy ideig keresgélt, végigkutatta a zsebeit, többször kipakolta a táskáját, majd a fejére csapva kivette a biciklikosarából a kulcsát és hangosan szitkozódva kinyitotta az ajtót és betolta biciklijét.

Leon csak nézett maga elé..és nem is tudta hirtelen, hogy hol van, vagy mit csinál. Elég sok idő telt el, mire rájött hogy miért is van itt.

'Most mi lesz..? Bement...Nem mehetek...'- hirtelen elharapta a mondatot gondolataiban, mert a kovácsoltvas kapu kicsapódott és egy nagyon élénk, fekete labrador rontott ki rajta, póráza végén Lennét húzva.

"Ebony! Állj már meg! "- kiabálta Lenne, de a kutya mintha meg se hallotta volna. Pár perc múlva el is tűntek a láthatárról.

Leon eljöttnek érezte az időt a cselekvésre. Betolta biciklijét a tárva nyitva álló kapuajtón, és becsukta maga után. A ház főbejáratához lépcsők vezettek, alatta üres hely, nagyon sok üres hely.

"Ide teszem a bringám és a cuccaim, úgyse leszek sokáig. Legalább, ha közben hazajön valaki nem lesz rögtön szem előtt."

Betolta a bringáját a lépcsők alá és letette mellé gitárját, majd felmászott a lépcsőkön és kinyitotta volna az ajtót, ha nyitva lett volna.

"Gondolhattam volna , hogy nem olyannyira szórakozott, hogy ezt is nyitva hagyja.."

Párszor körbejárta a házat, a hátsóajtót is megpróbálta kinyitni, de az is zárva volt. Mikor már épp feladta volna a második szinten észrevett egy nyitott ablakot.

"Szuper..de hogy jutok oda fel..?" - és már meg is volt a válasz. A falra a borostyánnak pergola volt felerősítve.

"Meg is volnánk. Remélem elég stabil"

Odasétált a falhoz és szemügyre vette a pergolát.

"Igen, jól oda van erősítve. Ez el fog bírni" - és már kezdett is rajta felmászni. Pár perc után fel is ért az ablakhoz, igaz a pergola tovább ment felfelé, de neki csak idáig kellett eljutnia. Ráállt a párkányra, és bemászott az ablakon.

"Mikre nem vagyok képes..." - gondolta, de aztán nem is zavartatta tovább magát. Inkább szemügyre vette a szobát. A kihúzható egyszemélyes ágy vetetlenül állt, a fésülködőasztalon szanaszét hevert a fésű, a hajgumik és a különböző színű és méretű csattok. A szekrény tárva- nyitva állt a ruhák szép rendben, de az ajtón törülközők lógtak, bizonyára szárítás céljából. Az íróasztalon könyvek és füzetek nagy össze-visszasága, a számítógép bekapcsolva és átforrósodva...Egyszóval a szoba tükrözte tulajdonosa személyiségét... Corvus viszont épen és teljesen tisztán állt egy még számára ismeretlen másik patyolattiszta elekromos gitár mellett. Az íróasztal fölött egy hatalmas öntapadós memóriatáblát vélt felfedezni telepakolva képekkel, jegyzetekkel, emlékeztetőkkel és...erre Leon elmosolyodott: Kis képregényszerű rajzocskák. Egy párat végignézett, aminek következtében a mosoly az arcán egyre szélesebbre húzódott. Figyelmét újra az íróasztalra fordította, ahol észrevett egy zöld előlapos füzetet.

"Végre...megvan...nah én eltűntem"- és már nyúlt is a füzetért, de mielőtt elérte volna az ablakot, a földszintről ajtónyikorgást és csapódást hallott. Ijedségében kapkodta a fejét, hogy búvóhelyet keressen, érezte hogy már nincs ideje kimászni...a lépések vészesen közeledtek. Ránézett az ágyra, hatalmas volt alatta a hely. Mielőtt még a léptek felértek volna a szobába, halk, de nagyon gyors mozdulatokkal bekúszott az ágy alá.

' Pompás...hát...ezt jól elszúrtam... hogy fogok innen kijutni..? '

Egy pár kék zoknis és farmernadrágos lábat látott a szekrény felé menni. Ott megállt és a lábakhoz tartozó törzs, amit Leon nem látott hümmögő hangot adott ki.

„Azt hiszem próbára lehet valami szellőset és kényelmeset is felvenni." - szólalt meg hangosan gondolkodva ugyanez a hang, amiben Leon Lenne hangját vélte felfedezni. - „Mindenképpen rövidujjú, nem akarok felakadni a gitárhúrokban, mint a múltkor és kiszakítani még egy pulcsim. És mindenképp át kell öltözzek...Tiszta kutyás lettem..." - Leon valami műszálas ruhanemű sercegését hallotta, majd a farmer egy pár pillanat múlva lepottyant a földre. Lenne hanyagul kilépett belőle és odébbrúgta. Halk matatás a szekrényben és pár pillanat múlva egy pár, már csak kék zoknis láb, az ágy felé vette az irányt. Lenne nagy lendülettel lehuppant rá. Újabb ruhazizegés, pár pillanatra a zoknis lábak is eltűntek, majd újra megjelentek és Lenne visszasétált a szekrényhez. Lábujjhegyre állt, pár reccsenés hallatszott, majd motyogott egy „Szegény öreg csontjaim" -ot és lehajolt a farmerjáért. Leon legjobb megfigyelése szerint egy fekete rövidnadrág volt rajta és egy kék vízszintesen bordázott top lepkékkel díszítve. Lenne halkan az ágyhoz sétált és elkezdte összeszedni rajta az ágyneműt.

' Kész szerencse, hogy nem zuhanyozott le és nem egy szál törülközőben mászkál és szedegeti fel a cuccait a földről.. ' - morogta az orra alatt Leon, enyhénszólva zavarban az eddig bekövetkezett események miatt.

' Ki kell jutnom innen mielőtt még valami „szerencsés véletlen" folytán kiderülne, hogy itt lapulok. '

Ahogy végigfutott ez a gondolat a fején Lenne felkiáltott.

„ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Hová lett a füzet! Úristen..pedig tudom , hogy ide tettem.. Ó te jó ééég, ó te jó éég! Leon meg fog ölni..." - miközben fennhangon kiabált, körbe-körbe rohangált a szobában és mindent feldúrt. Táskáját többször kipakolta, íróasztaláról pár könyv leesett, de persze nem találta meg a füzetet. A könyvek és füzetek sokasága lassan elöntötte a szoba minden négyzetcentiméterét, és elérték az ágyat is, néhány könyv be is csúszott Leon rejtekhelyére.

„Talán a nagy rumliban becsúszhatott az ágy alá..." - gondolkozott hangosan Lenne és átverekedve magát a kupin, az ágy felé vette az irányt.

Leont a szívroham kerülgette. Már arra gondolt, hogy kicsúsztatja a füzetet, hogy Lenne észrevegye és ne nézzen be az ágy alá, de tudta hogy előbb kellett volna. Hirtelen nem is érzékelte rendesen az időt, mintha lelassult volna. Lenne odaért az ágyhoz és behajlította a térdeit, hogy leguggoljon, majd letérdelt. Leon látta kék bordázott topja alját és tudta, hogy vége. Lenne meg fogja találni. Mit fog gondolni róla? De már nem volt idegzete gondolkozni sem, a szívroham minden másodperccel közelebb volt. Lenne már hajolt lefelé, Leon egyre többet látott a kék topból, hirtelen valamilyen medálion, vagy hasonló csillant meg a fényben, ami a nyakából lógott. Vége...vége... Leon összeszorította a szemét és felkészült az elkerülhetetlenre, amikor... megszólalt a csengő.

„Megyeeek" - kiabálta Lenne. Felpattant és kirobogott a szobából.

A megkönnyebbülés olyan módon átvette Leon fölött az irányítást, hogy fékeznie kellett magát, nehogy örömében ujjongani kezdjen. De még korántsem nyugodhatott meg. Lenne amilyen gyorsan kirobogott, olyan gyorsan vissza is robogott és nem egyedül.

„Többiek merre vannak?"- szólalt meg egy másik Leon által nemrég hallott hang.

„Lila chocobóm sincs róla Iris…Elvileg a próba már 10 perce tart….."

'Iris…? Az a lány aki vagy 2 hónapig járkált utánam hogy tanácsot kapjon az irományához….?' Leon megpróbálta felidézni az arcát vagy valamit róla, de nem ugrott be semmi. Ahogy ezen gondolkozott egy pár szürke zoknis láb sétált volna az ágy felé, de inkább ugrált a könyvmentes centiméterein a szobának, mivel még mindig el volt árasztva minden. Miután odaért nagy nehezen lehuppant az ágyra és megszólalt a lábak tulajdonosa.

„….És eddig senki se jelzett hogy merre van?"– nyögte Iris csalódottan

„Egy kutyasípnyi hangot se…"-mondta Lenne kuncogások közepette.

„Mondd Rinny…jól érzed magad…?"-kérdezte aggódó hangnemben Iris

„Én tökéletesen…de tudod ez mit jelent..?" – mondta Lenne egyre vidámabb hangon és Leon előtt meg is jelent képzeletében a kép, ahogy fülig ér a szája Lennének.

„Mit?"

„Hát azt hogy megint duózunk estig"

„Szupeeerrr!"- vidult fel Iris. „Amúgy mi ez a kupi..?"

Pedig Leon már azt hitte elfelejtették a füzetet…

„Áhh…csak egy füzetet kerestem…." – mondta Lenne olyan mellékes hangnemben.

'..Nem mondja el neki..?…'-csodálkozott Leon

„Nah és meglett?"

„Nem.."

„Akkor keressük meg!"- lelkesedett fel Iris

„Nemlényeg, hagyd csak, majd megkeresem később" – mondta lebeszélő hangnemben Lenne.

„Hmpf…oké, de ezt a kupit akkor is tüntessük el. Így nem lehet közlekedni" – közölte Iris egyhangúan és lábával máris kezdte kiszedni a könyveket az ágy alól. Lenne csatlakozott és egy kupacba összegyűjtötték őket, majd nekiálltak felszedni.

Mikor már a legnagyobb részét elpakolták hangos csipogás hallatszott.

„Ohh…ez az enyém"- hallatszott Iris hangja és a szürke zoknis pár láb már el is tűnt a láthatárról.

'Remélem még ma hazakerülök….'- reménykedett Leon. Miután Iris kiment, a Lennéhez tartozó pár láb odasétált az ágyhoz és leült rá, majd egy halk puffanás halatszott és tompa ütődés az ágy másik oldalán, a földön. Leon rémülten fordult meg és meglátta Lenne kézfejeit, gyűrű csillogott az egyik ujján és kezeit befedte leomló haja. Leon megnyugodott.

'Még jó hogy nem hasalt az ágyra,…..különben….., ha eléggé lelógatja magát észrevesz…….'

'Végig ez lesz…? Itt kell bújkáljak? Elegem van…történjen már valami…az sem érdekel már ha megtalálnak csak mehessek már el……'

'Mióta is vagyok itt…? Biztos eltelt már vagy 2 óra és ha a próbát is itt tartják..asszem itt kell éjszakázzak…Egyszerűen csodálatos…ez volt minden vágyam….Hétfő este, mikor hulla vagyok itt ragadni és éjszakázni egy ágy alatt…Pompás…Egyszerűen pompás...'

Halk mozgolódás a feje fölött visszahozta Leont a valóságba gondolatai közül és 2 hangot hallott önfeledten csacsogni és nevetgélni. Nem is tudott összpontosítani, mintha zümmögtek volna a fejében. Érezte hogy álmosodik.

'Szedd össze magad Leon..ha elalszol..nem jutsz haza..itt maradsz bezárva...'-bíztatgatta magát.-  
'...Nem mintha érdekelne bárkit is…'Érezte hogy már a gondolkozáshoz is túl fáradt és hagyta hogy eluralkodjon rajta és megbénítsa teljesen. Lassan lehúnyta szemeit….

* * *

Lenne csak meredten bámult a kincsre amit a kezében tartott. 

'Hogy hagyhatja itt…!'

Lenne csak mosolygott vagy fél percig, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ha már a kezében van, talán nem ártana tovább olvasni. Már el is kezdett lapozni hátrafelé, de aztán meggondolta magát.

'Otthon jobb lesz'- határozta el magát, majd körbenézett, hogy biztos legyen benne hogy nem figyelik. Igazából biztos volt benne hogy nem figyelik, szinte egy árva lélek se volt már az iskolában, ha meg volt is, akkor órán ült. Lenne mégis úgy érezte, hogy figyelik és futnia kell különben elveszik az újonnan szerzett kincsét.

Hát gyorsan lekapta a táskáját, belerakta a füzetet, visszavette a vállára és igen sebes léptekkel elindult a biciklitároló felé. Ahogy kiért az iskolából még jobban belegyorsított. Ahogy odaért a biciklitárolóhoz, rekordsebességgel nyitotta ki a zárat és már ott se volt.

Minél messzebb került az iskolától, annál nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát.

'Nemsokára odaérek a könyvesbolthoz'- gondolta magában és egyszerre öröm és szomorúság töltötte el. Hogy lehet ez? Nagyon egyszerűen…

Lenne felment a járdára és megállt a kirakat előtt, megkereste szemével A könyvet. Minden nap ezt az utat tette meg…pedig hatalmas kerülőt jelentett, de nem érdekelte.

Ahogy megtalálta , kezét elé tette a kirakatra és halkan tiszteletét tette.

„Anya…"-ez az egyetlen szó hangzott el a szájából, aztán csendesen visszaszállt a biciklijére és elindult haza.

Nem is figyelte az utat, ez már olyan napi rutin volt, hogy anélkül, hogy figyelnie kellett volna az útra, haza is ért. Nyugodtan elmerülhetett a gondolataiban, bár ilyenkor sosem voltak. Ahogy a kovácsoltvas kapu már vagy több ezredjére a szeme elé került halkan felsóhajtott.

„ Otthon, édes otthon…És Ebony sétálóórája is most van..szuper..ahogy hallom se Apu se nővéreim nincsenek itthon..szal megint én viszem sétálni. Sürgősen fel kell ébredjek , különben életveszélyes lesz ez a sétáltatás…." – ahogy így morfondírozott és kutakodott a zsebében a kulcsok után, észrevette hogy nincsenek ott.

'Fenébe..mondd Istenem hogy nem hagytam ott…engem már senki rá nem vesz hogy visszamenjek…...még összefutnék Leonnal…'- gondolta Lenne immár a táskáját túrva és tartalmát ürítve a biciklije csomagtartójára. Még nagyban el volt veszve gondolataiban mikor eszébe jutott, hogy a sietségben csak bedobta őket a kosarába. Hangosan szitkozódott egy sort, visszapakolt a táskájába. Gyorsan bement, lecuccolt, felvitte a táskáját a szobájába az emeletre, kivette a füzetet, kitette az íróasztalára és csak nézte mosolyogva, miközben elképzelte hogy milyen módon ölné meg Leon ha ez kitudódna. Eszébe jutott, hogy esetleg rajzol valamit a témával kapcsolatosan a kis firkafalára, de időhiány miatt a feje hátsó részlegébe tette ezt az ötletet. Majd miután úgyahogy szalonképessé tette szobája egyik szegletét elindult a konyhába és készített magának egy erős kávét.

„Reméljük a mai sétát túlélem…A múltkor szerencsére csak egyik kezem törtem el..de így is sokat kiestem a zenekari munkálatokból"- motyogta halkan majd egy pár korttyal kiitta az egész csészét, felöltözött és felkészült a megmérettetésre, hiszen a póráz bekapcsolása is külön művészet volt.. nem veszélyes..inkább időigényes.

Lenne a pórázt szinte már ostorként tartva lépett ki az udvarra. Tudta mi vár rá, de nem tudta megállni, hogy ne mosolyogjon. Imádta ezt a hiperaktív kutyát, és egyáltalán nem hibáztatta a 6 hét gipszért.

Vagy 5 perc kínlódás után sikeresen rákapcsolta a pórázra és épp indultak volna kifelé, de ha rákötik a pórázra Ebony-t nagyon is jól tudja, hogy sétálóidő van és mivel mostanában hideg idő van és senkinek nem akaródzik sétálni vinni, ezért az örömtől, a szabadság örömétől egész rendesen nekilendült. Lennének nagyon gyorsan kellett futnia és jó erősen kellett magát tartania ha nem akarta hason csúszva felszántani az aszfaltot, vagy a járda melletti fákra nem akart felakadni.

Mindenképp egy hosszú sétára számított, egy nagyon hosszúra, és egy pár zúzódásra vagy húzódásra. Rosszabb esetben ficamra, pár repedt vagy törött csontra. De hogy csak elmenni a következő kanyarig és tenni egy kört egyenesen vissza a házhoz…? Lenne nem épp értette mi ütött Ebonyba, de nem zavarta felettébb, úgyhogy ahogy visszaértek a kovácsoltvas ajtóhoz Lenne lekapcsolta Ebony-t a pórázról, az pedig rögtön visszafutott a házába. Lenne még látta a farkincáját eltűnni, ahogy bemászott. Még egy darabig ott állt, de aztán bement, kibújt a kabátjából és cipőjéből, felment az emeletre és félhangosan morfondírozva átöltözött, majd elkezdte összepakolni a szobáját.

Mikor már minden patyolattiszta volt, épp elhatározta hogy próbáig még elolvas egy keveset a folytatásból és akkor észrevette hogy nincs meg a füzet…

* * *

_Huhh..nah végre elkezdtem javítgatni és feltenni ezt is..remélem valaki örül neki majd annyira, mint ahogy én örülnék ha valaki írna FFVIII-as fanfictiont;P Nah de már eltelt egy pár év mióta írtam ezt az egészet, szal az előző kommentáromat ne is figyeljétek. Amúgy a véleméyneknek változatlanul örülök, szóval tessék írni nekem: ) Majd legközelebb! Bye:3_

_ U.i.: Teljesen kiment a fejemből...node: a Final Fantasy VIII és midnen benne szereplő dolog a Square Enix tulajdona és nem az enyém. Pont. /leglább már nem lehet már beperelni;P/  
_


	3. Halgass, te nem létező sárga folt!

**III. Fejezet:  
Halgass, te nem létező sárga folt!  
**

Lenne felfordította az egész szobát, kiöntött mindent a táskájából és az íróasztalából a földre és mégsem találta sehol a füzetet. Egyenesen pánik lett rajta úrrá, pedig ha el is hagyta a füzetet, sosem derül ki, hogy ő vitte el. Mégis úgy kereste, mintha a világon a legfontosabb dolgát hagyta volna el. Ahogy ült a nagy összevisszaság kellős közepén és mozgolódott, belökött egy pár könyvet és füzetet az ágy alá. Lenne minden logikát félretéve vetette oda magát, hisz a körülötte lévő könyvek között nem látott egy zöld füzetet se kikandikálni. Ahogy odaugrált leginkább, mivel lépni se lehetett a könyvektől, és épp lehajolt, hogy összeszedje az ágy alól a könyveket megszólalt a csengő és megérkezett Iris a próbára.

Ekkor Lenne jobban szemügyre vette a faliórát és elkönyvelte hogy már 10 perce mindenkinek itt kéne toporzékolnia, hogy mikor kezdenek már.

'Szóval megint nem lesz próba…'

Irissel bevonultak a szobába és először is rendet raktak, majd beszélgetésbe elegyedtek az egyik kedvenc történetükről és annyira elszaladt az idő, hogy gyakorlásra nem is maradt.

Erre is csak akkor jöttek rá, mikor Iris anyukája kiabálva utasította haza lányát telefonon, mert már 2 órát késett.

Lenne kikísérte barátnőjét, majd visszament a szobájába és lerogyott a forgószékre.

Befordult a számítógéphez és életében először elhatározta, hogy felelősséget vállal. Felment a fanfiction oldalra-ahová írni szokott- bejelentkezett, de most nem a saját történeteit akarta bővíteni.

Keresővel megkereste Leon profilját, ahol talált egy e-mail címet.

Nagy levegőt vett és elkezdett gépelni. Mindent elmondott, nem sajnált egyetlen részletet se, és elnézést kért. Tudta hogy nem fog segíteni semmit, de legalább megtette a tőle telhető legtöbbet. Ezzel a nyugodt tudattal kapcsolta ki a gépét, hogy 2 nap után pihenjen valamennyit. Odasétált a szekrényéhez, elővette a hálóingjét, amit még anyukájától kapott: Selyemszerű anyag, spagettipántos, krémsárga és egy hálósapkás, párnán fekvő labrador van rajta sok-sok Zzzzzzz-vel körülötte és egy nagy buborékot fúj az orrával. Mindig ez volt a kedvence. Belebújt papucsába és bevonult a fürdőszobába.

Egy jó forró zuhany után felöltözött, visszament a szobájába és kiterítette a törülközőjét száradni.

Mielőtt viszont lefeküdt volna körbenézett s szobában és megakadt a szeme az egyik képen. A kép a falnak volt támasztva és a polcon állt, azzal a leheletnyi porréteggel együtt, amit Lenne minden héten letöröl, mégis újra és újraképződik…mintha jelképezni akarná, hogy ez a múlt; soha vissza nem jön már. És bár Lenne másképp szeretné..a porréteg mindent tisztán tükröz: letakarja azt a pillanatot, ahol Apa, Anya és 3 lányuk mosolyognak a kamerába egy virágos réten ülve. Más nincs is ezen a polcon csak néhány tárgy, ami az akkori időket idézi: pár kis pengető és mentolos cukorka, 4 díj, egy rakás újságkivágás egy kartonlapra ragasztgatva, 5 gyertya és egy könyv. Egy kottás könyv, teli gitárkottákkal….

Lenne édesanyja ugyanis nagy művész volt, festett, írt, de a művészetek közül mégis a zenében volt a legismertebb, sokat lépett fel és sok díjat nyert. Lenne tőle kapta első gitárját. Bár akkor még át se érte, anyja tanítgatta. Neki köszönheti hogy már ennyit tud és már fellépésképes ilyen korban. Tőle tanult meg mindent, amit tud. Még mindig emlékszik minden egyes órára…

De ennek vége.

Már 3 éve meghalt. Terrortámadás áldozata lett, azzal a több ezer másik szerencsétlennel, aki a koncertjén ült, amikor a bomba robbant…

Lenne csendesen lefeküdt és bármennyire nem tudott aludni, mégis megpróbálta.

'Hosszú nap lesz holnap'- döntött végleg az alvás mellett.

Sok órányi hánykolódás és sírás után mégis feladta.

Mióta Édesanyja meghalt, nem volt olyan, hogy végigaludt volna egy teljes éjszakát. Azóta folyamatosan álmatlanság vagy rémálmok kísértik.

' Hol vagy Anyu….? Miért nem énekelsz nekem altatót többet..? Hol vagy….?'

Már végképp nem tudott aludni, ezért kiszállt az ágyból és az ablakhoz sétált, majd kinézett rajta, fel a csillagokra. Ettől mindig megnyugodott. Eszébe jutottak azok a napok, amiket együtt töltöttek és valamennyire sikerült lenyugodnia. Tudta hogy még úgyis találkozik vele, majd ha eljön az idő, de mégis amikor a temetésen ott álltak a sír felett, úgy érezte, hogy ő is beleugrik a gödörbe.

Halkan szipogva visszament az ágyához, lefeküdt és álomba énekelte magát édesanyja altatójával.

Lenne éles csörgő hangra ébredt.

Kinyitotta szemeit és kezdtek működésbe jönni érzékszervei és folytott beszélgetést hallot, majd ágynemű zizegését és rögtön rájött hogy megint rendszerösszeomlás vagy hasonló lehetett a cégnél, mert Édesapja folyamatosan beleütközött valamibe a folyosón és lehetett hallani ahogy leesik valami, vagy épp zörren, csörren.

„Megint zabpehely ezek szerint…" – motyogta félhangosan, majd felkapcsolta az éjjeliszekrényén lévő lámpát hogy megnézhesse az óráját.

„Megint hajnali 2…úgylátszik.. mindig csak ilyenkor van vészhelyzet…"- motyogott magának tovább és előre elkezdett mérgelődni hogy nem ehet abból a finom rántottából, amit édesapja minden reggel csinál neki.

' _És most már az alvásnak is lőttek'_- morgott magában tovább. " Hát ez van.."- adta meg magát egy utolsó álmos nyögéssel és felült az ágyban.

'_Ha már felkeltem akkor fel is öltözhetek és mosakodhatok is_…_és veszek egy zuhanyt is, időm úgyis annyi mint a tenger'- _ezzel kiszállt az ágyból, belebújt papucsába, a szekrényhez ballagott, kivett egy törülközőt, majd beballagott a fürdőbe.

Megengedte a zuhanyt, beállt alá, de gondolatai egyáltalán nem a fürdésen jártak.

'Még bele se néztem a füzetbe..pedig megígértem magamnak , hogy ma visszadom neki…' 

Lenne hatalmasat sóhajtott és megbeszélte magával, hogy hagyja a füzetet, majd egy gyors zuhany után kiszállt, megmosakodott, fogat mosott és elkezdte szárítani a haját.

'_Hogy tudom ilyenkor áldani, hogy ilyen halk ez a hajszárító' –_gondolta Lenne és kicsit elmosolyodott.- _'Ha a lenti hajszárítót használom már a szomszédok is fenn lennének, nővéreim meg már a hajam tépnék'_- mosolygott még szélesebben, de aztán valahogy elapadt a jókedve.

Megtörölközött, majd kezével letörölte a párát a tükrön.

'_Ideje felkelni'_- ezzel belemosolygott a tükörbe. Igaz törött volt már ez a mosoly, de még mindig mosoly volt, és ez felélénkítette Lennét. _'Még tudok mosolygni'_- s eszébe jutott, hogylelki erejét is neki köszönheti.

* * *

Még egyszer utoljára megnézte magát a tükörben. Szerette ezt a pulóvert, de valahogy mégsem érezte jól magát benne. 

'_Mi lehet velem..?'_ – suhant végig a fején, de aztán mit sem törődve az egésszel visszahuppant az ágyra, és hosszában kifeküdt rá. Becsukta szemeit és halkan lélegezve megpróbált még egy kicsit pihenni. Az óra a falon még csak 4 órát mutatott, de Lenne már teljes „harci díszben" volt, iskolatáska bepakolva, reggeli elintézve.

Nem tudott aludni, és ha már az nem megy, akkor csakis egy kis relaxációs meditáció jöhet szóba, ennél több úgyse menne.

De Lenne hallott még egy szuszogást a sajátján kívül.

' _Ki volt az az ezselős, aki beengedte Ebony-t…!'_ – morgolódott magában, majd lehajolt, hogy kihúzza onnan a kutyát, és visszavigye az udvarra.

Viszont ahogy lehajolt, és benyúlt az ágya alá, hogy elkapja Ebony-t a nyakörvénél fogva, olyasmi tárult elé, hogy nem kevés kellett hogy ne veszítse el az egyensúlyát és csapódjön a szőnyegre és sikítsa el magát egyszerre.

'_Leon…!' _– Lenne teljesen leblokkolt. _'Mi..?Hol..?HOGY…?…..MENNYI IDEJE?' _– Lenne úgy érezte ha tovább térdel az ágy mellett lekövülve, elájul. És mikor azt hitte nagyobb sokk nem érheti Leon kinyitotta szemeit.

Lennének ez már sok volt.

Mielőtt Leon bármit is tudott volna mondani, Lenne elvágódott, és kifeküdt és hitetlenkedve-tátogva meredten bámulta Leon-t. Igaz az ágy alatt sötét volt, de így is tisztán ki lehetett venni, hogy Leon vörösebb, mint bármely Las Vegas-i neonreklám.

Pár percig nézték egymást, majd Lenne kicsit magához térve felállt, kótyagosan odasétált az íróasztalához, kihúzta a forgószékét, leomlott rá, és a arcát a tenyerébe támasztva motyogni kezdett.

„Nem lehet igaz..nem lehet igaz..nem lehet igaz..!"

Közben Leon kikászálódott az ágy alól és aggódva odasétált Lennéhez.

„..Jól vagy..?"

Válaszképpen Lenne felemelte fejét, és mint aki „nincs teljesen ott" úgy nézett fel Leonra, majd kis idő után megszólalt:

„Ez biztos egy álom..de várjunk csak.."- Lenne arca elkomorodott-„…de ha ez az én álmom..te mit keresel benne?"- majd viccesen hozzátette- „Átutazóban?"- és még egy halvány mosolyt is megeresztett.

Leon legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna, és olyan zavarban volt, hogy úgy érezte meg sem tud szólalni.

„..Mon….djuk…"- válaszolta erőtlenül.

„És akkor mi járatban?"- kérdezte Lenne már sokkal vidámabban.

Leon gondolt egyet, és elhatározta , hogy végigjátssza a színjátékot. Így talán ép bőrrel megúszhatja és a füzetet is elviheti. És mivel Lenne azt hiszi , hogy álom, szinte bármit megtehet.

„A füzetemért jöttem, amit kölcsönkértél szívecském."- válaszolta széles mosollyal Leon. _'Szívecském…? Wááááh..álmomban együtt vagyok vele..?Hmm…végülis nem rossz ötlet…de mégis..hogy kerül az ágy alá..?...Mindegy. Ki vagyok én , hogy megkérdőjelezzek egy álmot?' _-ezzel le is rendezte a dolgot a fejében. Na de itt volt a másik gond.-_' Hol van a füzet?...ÁÁÁÁ…de SZÍVECSKÉM? ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!' – _Lenne megrázta a fejét .

„Mi a baj szívem? Nem ismersz meg?"- miközben ezeket mondta, Leon közelített Lenne felé, amjd megfogta a kezét.

Lenne érezte, hogy teljesen elvörösödik.

'_Mi van velem..? Ez csak egy álom Lenne..maradj higgadt, de miért lett hirtelen ilyen melegem…?' _– Lenne úgy kapta el a kezét, mintha áram rázta volna meg.

„Mi a baj kicsim?" – szavak hallata is elég volt, hogy Lenne elkezdjen olvadni, de Leon még utána is hajolt és letérdelt elé.

Lenne erős késztetést érzett rá, hogy felpattanjon és elfusson, de Leon csak közelebb és közelebb jött, amíg csak egy pár centi volt köztük és Lenne érezte , hogy nem tud megmozdulni.

„És a füzet miatt ne aggódj, már nálam van."- Leon mosolygott, ahogy ezeket a szavakat mondta, majd bezárta a köztük lévő távot és puszit nyomott Lenne homlokára.

„Viszont pihenned kéne, mert nagyon kimerültnek tűnsz. Ígérd meg, hogy alszol még egy kicsit" – folytatta Leon és elhúzódott.

Lenne, mint akit hipnotizáltak bólogatott, viszahuppant az ágyra és újból elnyúlt. Leon odasétált az ágy mellé és még egy puszit adott neki és csak ennyit mondott:

„Legyél jó kicsi szívem és pihenj, tudom merre van a kijárat." – ezzel kinyitotta az ablakot, és kimászott.

Lenne csak nézett utána, mint aki egyáltalán nem tudja mi történik körülötte. Miután a sok izgalom hatása elmúlt a fáradtság erőt vett rajta és elnyomta az álom.

* * *

Lenne lassan felemelkedett az ágyról és körbenézett. Tekintete megállapodott az ébresztőóra kijelzőjén, ami fél 8at mutatott. 

'Talán ideje lenne indulnom...'

Csigatempóban felkelt az ágyról és egy pár határozott mozdulattal simára vasalta az ágytakarón lustán elnyúló ráncokat.Ahogy felkapta iskolatáskáját és Corvust egy utolsó pillantást vetett a szobájára, majd pár másodperc múlva halk kattanással becsukódott az ajtó.  
10 perccel később egy hasonló kattanással a biciklizár záródott és Lenne felegyenesedve az iskola felé vette az irányt, végig az "álmáról" morfondírozva.

'Ez tiszta agyrém...Leon és én...! Mondjuk igaz..sosem jutott eszembe...rá elsősorban, mint művészre néztem...nem úgy mint hímnemű egyedre...de végülis az...Áhhh...Fejezd be Lenne! Csend legyen odabenn!'- fegyelmezte magát mielőtt még elvörösödött volna az emlékek hatására.  
Közben lábai automatikus felvitték az énekteremhez és következő pillanatban arra eszmélt, hogy Corvust teszi az immár nyitott tárolószekrénybe. Mentálisan fejbe is vágta magát, hogy ne lépjen le a "felhő széléről", ahol elvileg mindig jár, legalábbis a legtöbb ember szerint. Majd félhangosan felsóhajtott és morfondírozott egy sort:

"Még ha igazán úgy néznék rá, mint férfi egyedre, akkor se venne észre. Kár pazarolnom az érzelmeimet. Soha senki nem vesz észre, és nem is akarom, hogy ezt tegyék. Ha már ennyit áldoztam arra, hogy láthatatlan legyek, akkor miért most mondanék le róla?"

Ennyiben is hagyta a dolgot, amíg el nem jött az ebédszünet. Irist sehol nem találta, így ikább megfogta a szinte üres táskáját és elindult az udvaron a kerítés felé. Ott teljesen rutinosan megvárta, hogy az a kevés ember - aki egyáltalán lejön az udvarnak ebbe a részébe - elmenjen, majd félrehúzta az egyik nagyob bokor alsó 4-5 ágát és a mögötte lévő drótkerítésen ejtett hatalmas lyukon kimászott és szépen elkezdett battyogni az erdő felé.

'Kiváncsi vagyok honnan tud róla...'

Az erdő szélén átverekedte magát különböző páfrányfajtákon és nagyobb bokrokon, majd egy hatalmas ösvényre érkezve elindult nyugati irányban.

'Soha senki nem látta ezt a helyet. Nem mutattam meg senkinek...'

Egy hosszabb séta után megállt egy hatalmas kőnél, ami az ösvény mellett feküdt és lefordult jobbra, szakadatlanul az erdő szíve felé menetelve. A sebtében elhajtott növények lenge hosszú ágai hangtalanul a fatörzseknek ütköztek, majd visszaugrottak eredeti helyükre. Ahogy Lenne egyre mélyebbre haladt egy kis idő után megpillantotta a szokatlan szimbólumot az egyik fatörzsön, de nem állt meg elmélkedni. Az helyükre visszaugró ágak gyengéden simították végig a jel barázdáit. Majd a hosszú viaskodás után hirtelen vakító napfény esett arcára. És ahogy szeme megszokta a hirtelen jött világosságot, az egyetlen földből kimagaslő tárgyra és annak feliratára esett a pillantása. A megkopott tábla csak ennyit hirtedett:

_ A Kapuk Kertje_

Miután Lenne letelepedett és elfogysztotta ebédjét kifeküdt a fűre és a felhőket nézte.

'Ez a kis dög megtalálta a helyemet, és nem elég hogy lekoppincsolta, hanem még a jelet is a magáénak mondja. Ez egyszerűen nem ér. Ez az én helyem..és mostmár mindenki tud róla. Igaz...nem tudják, hogy valós hely, de mivel a mi sulink mellett is erdő van, lehet hogy megpróbálják megkeresni...Ez NEM ÉÉÉR..'

Lenne majdnem sírva fakadt, de mielőtt megtehette volna a fejébe ugrott az, ahogy Leon egyre közelebb és közelebb jön és...Ahelyett, hogy elsírta volna magát céklavörös lett és legszívesebben visított volna, hogy hogy hozhatja valaki őt ilyen helyzetbe. Még mielőtt jobban felhúzhatta volna magát, mozgásra lett figyelmes a tisztás szélén. Olyan mozgásra, mint amikor egy macska vagy egy nyúl elfut a magas fűben. Lenne megijedt.

'Mi van, ha róka..vagy ha róKÁK? Semmi kedvem, hogy megint össze vissza karmolva , vagy... '

Gyorsan fel is állt, felkapta a táskáját és amilyen gyorsan csak lába bírta szaladt vissza az ösvény felé, mivel nem akart semmifajta harapást szerezni, legfőképpen nem veszettséget. Ekkor az azonosítatlan lény is elindult lényegesen gyorsabban, mint Lenne és egyenesen felé tartott. Az ütközés elkerülhetetlen volt. Lenne le akart fékezni, hisz ő is látta, hogy nekimegy, de már késő volt.

_Puff_

Valami puha ütközött lábának és panaszos csipogással méltatlankodott. Lenne lenézett, hogy megállapítsa minek ment neki és ha talán tonhalsalátával lett volna a szendvicse megtöltve, arra fogta volna, amit lát.Ugyanis az a puha dolog, nemhogy csak panaszosan csipogott és ÉLT, hanem sárga volt, mérete, mint egy jól feljett tyúkanyónak, de egyáltalán nem lehetett a szárnyas osztályba sorolni. Legalábbis ITT nem létezhetne.

'Basszus...ez egy CHICOBO! '

Lenne hosszan megbámulta kecses testét, hosszú nyakát, nagy, íves csőrét és csillogó szemeit.Le is guggolt a kis teremtés mellé, remegő kézzel és kínosan lassú mozdulattal nyúlt a chicobo buksija után, hoyg megsimogassa, mintha félúton leharaphatná a kezét és vérengző fenevaddá változhatna. A kis chocobo hálásan csipogott párat és ..dorombolt! Vagy legalábbis hasonló hangot adott ki. Lenne mosolyogva leült mellé a fűbe és bármennyire lehetetlen volt a helyzet, úgy tett, mintha teljesen normális lenne.

"Neked nem a Mamáddal kéne lenned? Egy ilyen kicsi chocobo, Anyukád már biztos nagyon aggódik."

Mivel ennél a mondatnál a chicobo szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét Lenne kérdőre vonta:

"Nem tudsz hazamenni?"- a chicobo szomorúan megrázta a fejét és elhalóan csipogott egyet mintha értené Lenne szavait.- "Hmmm..tudod mit? Gyere velem, amig rá nem jövünk hogy hogy juthatsz haza. Nálam van elég hely" - mosolygott Lenne bíztatóan, mire a kis chocobo az ölébe ugrott.-'És amúgyse figyel rám senki, így legalább nyugodtan futkározhat a szobámban és meg lessz a napi testmozgás.'

Lenne elmagyarázott mindent a kis chocobonak, hogy mikor hogy viselkedjen és hogy maradjon csöndben, majd a táskájába rakta. Táskájának tetejét nagyobbra nyitotta, hogy kapjon levegőt, majd az órájára nézett és rájött, hogy nem maradt sok ideje.  
'Még jó hogy szinte üres a táskám..Bár ha nem is lett volna, akkoris megoldottam volna valahogy.'- és kényelmesen elindult a tisztás széle felé, aztán hirtelen szöget ütött vmi a fejébe..

'Ha egy chicobo minden gond nélkül átjön...akkor szörnyek is jöhetnek át!'- Lenne SOKKAL gyorsabbra vette a tempót és lényegesebben hamarabb értek vissza az iskola területére. Lenne hálát adott az égnek, hogy egyetlen egy Bite Bug-gal vagy hasonló szörnnyel nem futottak össze, pedig a neheze még csak most következett.

'Wáhh...mire vállalkoztam'-nyögte magában, mikor megpillantotta a suliba visszaigyekvő, dulakodó, eszméletlensok diákot. Idegesen végigverekedte magát a tömegen, de mikor már azt hitte, tiszta a levegő és befordult a folyósóra, csodák csodájára Leon-t vette észre,ígyhát muszáj volt visszaugrania a fordulóba, hogy erőt gyűjtsön.

'Most majd a fejembevarrja, hogy elloptam és elvesztettem a füzetét.. kellett nekem e-mailt írni..Az életemnek lőttek..' - és gondolatban már megfolytotta magát, hogy Leonnak ne kelljen. Miután hatalmas levegőt vett, kilépett a fordulóból és elindult az osztályterme felé, de Leon...közben felszívódott.  
'Jobb is így'- gondolta mosolyogva és már majdnem kifújta magát, mikor...

"Épp téged kerestelek." - szólt a jól ismert hang a háta mögül, mire Lenne igyekezett lenyelni a gombócot a torkában, aminek 2 oka is volt. Az egyik a füzet és hát a másik meg...  
"Nem kell aggódnod, meg lett a füzetem. Megtaláltam a kaputoknál a földön.Elhagytad" - halk csipogás hallatszott Lenne táskájából. Szegény lány már így is vörös és összezavarodott volt- 'De hisz meg volt, mikor a szobámban kipakoltam..vagy nem...?'- de Choco betett neki.

"Azt hiszem ez a mobilom. Örülök, hogy meg lett."- Lenne idegesen mosolygott, intett egyet és villámgyorsan a női mosdók irányába távozott-'Wáááh...ezek szerint nem értette meg, hogy amíg a táskában van, nem csipoghat...A franc essen bele...MIRE VÁLLALKOZTAM!..Nem vagyok ép...biztos álmodok. Lehet hogy még történelemórán vagyok, elaludtam és most ilyen marhaságokat álmodok. Chocobók nem léteznek, chocobók nem léteznek...NEM LÉTEZNEK! ' - Lenne hiába próbálta elnyomni a vorgonc kis chocobo csipogását, azzal hoyg a saját fejében kiabál. Tudta hogy mindez valóságos, de még mindig nem tudta felfogni. - " Mire vállalkoztam..." - sóhajtott lemondóan és leroskadt a női mosdó falának tövébe.Halkan letette táskáját a földre, majd miután vett néhány hatalmas levegőt felállt, és megmosta az arcát.

"Csönd legyen odalenn" -mordult a táskájára, ahonnan hirtelen elapadtak a vidám csipogások.  
'Biztos megtalálta a maradék csokimat...szuper...egy cukortúladagolásos chocobo...már csak ez kellett a napomhoz' - morgolódott tovább magában. - 'Biztos álmodok...'

A nap további részéről elkéreckedett az iskolaorvostól súlyos fejfájásra panaszkodva, majd miután hazaért a szabadidőtöblettel mit kezdeni nem tudván elengedte Choco-t /így nevezte el őt/a szobában. A kis vorgonc chocobo hamar kiidegelte az amúgy nyugalomhoz szokott lányt, mire ő elkezdte összepakolni a hátizsákjába a "nélkülözhetetlen" dolgait, s közben így szólt Chocohoz:  
"Megígértem, hogy hazaviszlek és minél hamarabb, annál jobb. Nem idegesítesz engem, és a Mamád se aggódik."- erőteljes mozdulattal összehúzta hátizsákja száját.

"Még kanyarintok egy üzenetet Apának, hogy ne aggódjon és mehetünk is."  
Pár perc múlva csapódott is az ajtó és Lenne 2 hátizsákkal a hátán elindult, előtolta a biciklijét és hálát adott az égnek, hogy otthon senki nem tudja Iris barátnőjének a telefonszámát, így nem fogják náluk keresni őt. Elvileg ott alszik ma SOS matekmaraton indokával. Aztán már gyakorlatilag...

Lenne még egyszer beleborzongott a gondolatába, hogy épp hová igyekszik, hányfajta szörnnyel találkozhat és tiszta szívből csak egyel remélte hogy semmiylen körülmény közt nem találkozik, és ez a kitüntetett lény a T-rexaur volt, aki elnevezéséhez híven az egykori földi ősgyík kiköpött mása. A játékban csak 2x akkora, mint egy ember, de valójában ki tudja mekkora..Lenne bele se mert gondolni, mi lesz, ha összefut egyel...

"Reméljük nem hagyom ott a fogam...és egyben hazaérek.."- bíztatta magát, de az önbizalom nem csorgott túl benne, sőt..minden lélegzetvétellel apadt..

"Kész öngyilkosság...agyrém..." - és hasonlókat motyogott, mikor odaért az erdő széléhez és letette a biciklijét.-"Meg fogok halni..."- nyögte és próbált nem remegni. - "Mostmár nem hátrálok meg! Megígértem Choconak, hogy hazaviszem. Hát így is lessz!"

Már sötétedni kezdett, mikor kiszabadította a chocobót a táskából, hátára tette a másik táskát és elindultak befelé.Lenne minden zizzenésre szinte szívrohamot kapott, de az első sokk után, ami egy tovarepülő Bite Bug csoport volt már sokkal edzettebbnek érezte magát. Persze, csak azért nem lincselték meg őket ezek a kb fél méter nagyságú, bizarr, repkedő, kék-lila, hatalmas potrohú "légy-darazsak"/ez a leírás nagyon nagyon nagyon általánosítás, de el nem lehet mondani, hogy kb. hány földi, és létező élőlénynek lenne az "egybefércelése", mert behúzódtak egy hatalmas bokor mögé és a földhöz lapultak.

Lenne teljes idegroncs lett, mire a Kertek Kapuja táblához értek, mivel az odaúton nem csak azokkal a Bite Bugokkal találkoztak majdnem, hanem utána egy jópár Catherpillar-el, amiket kb 2 méter hosszú és 1 méter magas, ronda, hernyóknak lehet elképzelni. A legrosszabb, hogy az egyikkel nem épp "majdnem" találkoztak, hanem elég szépen összefutottak. Lenne és Choco, alig tudtak elfutni, és Lennének alighanem egy egész életre hernyófóbiája lesz. De ez korántsem volt a legrosszabb élmény. Viszont a legrosszabb "élménnyel" szerencsére nem találkoztak ilyen közelről. Igen...közvetlenül melettük nyargalt el egy kifejlett, 4 és fél méter magas, csorgó nyálú T-rexaur szerény személyében. Lenne sosem érezte még ennyire, hogy menten elájul, de szerencsére egyben és többnyire egészségesen megérkeztek a rétre, leszámítva a mentális sérüléseket.

" Ez egyre szörnyűbb..elárasztanak a szörnyek" - gyorsan elhesegette azt a képet, ahol egy T-rex és egy Grat / kb. másfél méteres kancsócskának kell elképzelni, hatalmas csápokkal és vézna lábakkal, amik amúgy nagyon stabilan megtartják/ marakodnak a Földön, majd a T-rex győz és szép lassan elrágcsálja a földgolyót.

'Talán, ha visszavittem Choco-t elmegyek a legközelebbi városba és megkérdem, hogy mi a fene történik. ' - ahogy így morfondírozott, egy pillanatra elzárta gondolatainak csapját és körbenézett.

Ha anime-ben lennénk a kérdőjelek is megjelennének a feje fölött, de szerencsére nem vagyunk, szóval csak képzeljük oda.  
"Choco..hogy is jutunk mi át a te világodba? " - nézett kérdően a chocobóra, aki csipogott egy sort, járkált körbe-körbe, majd végül megállt és továb csipogott.

"He? Járkáljak körbe? Vagy mire gondolsz?" - erre Choco sípolt egyet, lehajolt a fűbe, keresgélt egy darabig, majd egy hosszú bottal előbújt.  
"Az meg mire kell?"- kérdezte egyre zavarodottabban Lenne, mire Choco elkezdett a levegőben köröket rajzolni az orra előtt.-"Kör..kör...Lyuk?...Van egy átjáró?" - Choco izgatottan csipogott.-"Hol?"- Lenne alig tudta követni az egyre gyorsabban haladó sárga kis foltot, ami aztán hirtelen megállt.

Lenne csak tátott szájjal állt a jelenség előtt és nem igazán tudta hova tenni...

* * *

_Hát így hirtelen ennyi lenne...Majd igyekszem írni tovább, már amennyire időm engedi. Ebben az évben éretségizem...Szal' ne számítsatok túl gyors folytatásra...  
Nah de jók legyetek addigis! Adios:3_  



End file.
